


Masquerade

by dreamiflame



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Incest, F/M, First Time, Masks, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/pseuds/dreamiflame
Summary: It was Luke’s first masquerade party, and he was having more fun than he’d expected. Leia helped it be even more fun.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambiguously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/gifts).



> Happy Halloween, ambiguously! This is set pre twins reveal, probably somewhere between A New  
> Hope and Empire Strikes Back. Thanks to my beta for whipping this into shape in a hurry.

It was Luke’s first masquerade party, and he was having more fun than he’d expected. He’d borrowed one of Han’s vests to help disguise himself, and his mask, like most of the other Humans and humanoid aliens, covered most of his face.

Luke had been dancing before, but not like this, with lots of twirling and simple steps, small knots of people bunching together. He spun out of his latest set, laughing breathlessly, and took a quick glance around.

This wasn’t quite a mission, but the group throwing the party were friends of the Alliance. Luke exchanged nods with another party goer and wandered toward the buffet table.

He’d lost Han and Chewie hours ago, though if he looked around, he was sure he’d be able to spot the Wookiee. Leia had said she’d meet them there, but Luke hadn’t found her yet.

He wasn’t sure he’d recognise her through a mask.

As he was thinking that, small, strong fingers caught his hand. 

“Come on, flyboy,” Leia said softly, and Luke let her lead him out into the garden.

He had been wrong. Even through her costume, it was clearly Leia, even if her voice hadn’t given her away. But she had apparently taken him for Han.

Leia brought him to a secluded nook with a bench, and pushed him down on it, then climbed into his lap. “I’ve been looking for you,” she said, and kissed him.

Luke fought off a wave of guilt as he kissed her back. “Wait, wait,” he said, lifting his head with difficulty. Leia was so tempting, and she kissed him with such passion. “I’m not Han.”

“Obviously,” Leia said, and kissed him again. Luke’s mouth fell open in surprise and Leia swept her tongue inside. Luke moaned in the back of his throat and kissed her back.

Maybe it was just the party, or the masks, but Leia was a lot more intense tonight. She dropped a hand to his chest, sliding under his vest to circle a nipple. Luke panted for breath when she released him from her kiss. “Leia?” he murmured, and she shushed him.

“Do you want me to stop?” she asked quietly, and her hand trailed lower, heading towards his lap. From her position, she had to be able to feel how she affected him.

Luke bit his lip, then shook his head. “Not if you don’t want to,” he said. “But this is new to me.”

“All of it?” Leia asked, running her fingers along the bulge of his erection. “Or the part where I’m a woman?”

Luke laughed. She knew him so very well. “The woman part,” he said, and Leia grinned at him fiercely.

“Just follow my lead,” she said, and scooted back onto his knees to undo his pants. Luke clung to her hips to help steady them both, and tried to stay quiet as she stroked him.

“Leia,” he panted, and she kissed him quiet. She shifted on his lap, and then they were skin to skin, and Luke could feel her wetness against the head of his cock.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Are you?” Leia swallowed most of a laugh at his fervent nod, and slowly lowered herself onto him.

Luke tried not to hold her hips too tightly, but he was sure he was going to leave bruises.

Leia bottomed out, and they both let out deep sighs, then chuckled. “You feel good,” she said, and brought one of his hands to the front of her dress. It was lacier than she normally wore, and the front overlapped where she’d placed his hand. 

“Touch me,” she ordered.

He fumbled his way inside her dress, distracted by how Leia had braced herself on his shoulders and started to move in his lap. Her skin was scorching hot when Luke finally found his way inside, and he started to squeeze her breast before he thought better of it. Instead he ran his fingers in exploratory circles until her nipple grazed his palm.

Leia kissed him again. “Not bad. A little harder.”

Luke obediently squeezed her breast a little harder, then gave her nipple a gentle pinch.

Leia’s pussy clenched around him, and he moaned. “Leia!”

“Shhh,” she said, and moved more quickly. “You don’t want to attract too much attention, do you?”

Luke had actually forgotten they were still at a party, with hundreds of other guests. “No,” he said, and leaned into her kiss. “I don’t want to share this.”

Leia nipped his lower lip and squeezed his shoulders. “Neither do I.”

They rocked together on the bench, and Luke tried very hard to stay quiet. But Leia felt amazing, and the noises she couldn’t quite keep in just spurred him on. All too quickly, he was very close. “Leia,” he panted again. “I’m- I’m going to-”

“Yes,” she said, and pulled his head back at the height of her arch to kiss him hard. “I want you to finish for me.” She put her mouth back on his and squeezed his cock inside her tight.

Luke moaned helplessly into her kiss and let himself go, the climax sweeping him up ruthlessly. He pressed his fingers tighter against her hip and pinched her nipple again, and Leia clenched around him and started to shake.

They slumped back against the wall behind the bench, and Luke tipped his head back, panting harshly for breath in the cool night air. Leia rested her head against his shoulder and gave a happy sigh. “This was a good idea.”

“Uh-huh.” he agreed, and Leia bit his neck. Luke yelped, then laughed. Leia’s mask was covered in feathers, and they tickled his skin. He shivered at the sensation added to the feeling of liquid sliding down his thighs from where they were still joined.

“They’re going to come looking for us,” he said after a long moment.

Leia snorted. “You mean Han will.”

“Yeah,” Luke said. He freed his hand from Leia’s dress and wrapped it around her waist again. “We should head back.”

“Not just yet,” Leia said, and leaned up to kiss him again, softer this time. Luke held her close and kissed back.


End file.
